


Dirty Laundry

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Follows directly after Glances and really illustrates the kinds of ideas that the boys have to come up with to get around their dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam was barely in the car when the driver’s side door slammed and Dean was straddling his lap. There was no way Dean could hide the half filled cock that ground against Sammy’s denim clad lap as he covered Sam’s mouth with his own pushing his tongue in to taste what he’d been missing. His hands wound through Sam’s soft curls, caressing, tugging. He finally eased up and let Sam breath when his brother started pounding on the back of his jacket and not in a good way.

 

“Whoa Dean.” Sam stroked the side of Dean’s face. Watching his hungry brother steal his thumb and sucking it into his mouth sent fireworks straight to Sam’s dick. “Hey, maybe you’re cool with rubbing off sitting right beside dad, but I’d rather not take the chance he’s going to come out wondering why we haven’t left and find you with my cock in your mouth.”

 

“Yea, quick thinking with the Coke. Thanks.”

 

“Yea, quick thinking with the Laundromat, now can we go already so I can get parts of naked me next to parts of naked you?”

 

Dean growled low in his throat, but managed to pull himself off of Sam and back into the driver’s seat. Sam was flushed and had to adjust his position to ease the strain on the bulge quickly expanding in the front of his pants. “Anyway,” Dean cleared his throat. “Who says I’m gonna suck your cock?”

 

 

Dean had just pulled back into the first position of his reverse and Sam was watching him so they missed the curtain being drawn back and John at the window. “Wonder what that was all about.” He mused to himself as he returned to his journal.

 

 

It was already past nine o’clock when they reached the Laundromat and the other patrons were all folding up their clothes. Dean watched while Sam sorted their loads into three machines making sure that he waggled his ass just for Dean. He made sure to put a little extra time into choosing a magazine from the table so he was bent over in Dean’s face just that extra few seconds. There was a low growling moan from Dean as Sam finally seated himself beside his brother. 

 

“Everything okay there Dean?” Sam patted his lap making sure that the tips of his fingers brushed the mounting arousal there.

 

“You are so going to get it.”

 

Sam leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I told you, naked parts of me, naked parts of you, you sucking my cock.”

 

“Shut up Sam.”

 

“You want to do it right now, don’t you.” Sam glanced around and when he was sure no one was looking snaked his tongue out to lick the shell of Dean’s ear. “You want your hands all over my ass right here in front of all of these people.”

 

It was a lot breathier this time and quieter. “Shut up Sam.”

 

“Just admit it Dean. You’re hooked on me.”

 

“Fuck you Sam.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to.” Sam smirked as he sat back in his own chair and started flipping through the home improvement magazine he had picked up. It was a fun game to tease Dean into a fever, but it didn’t help that it made Sam ache for it too. 

 

Sam wasn’t sure what had happened or when it happened that he realized that he really loved his brother more than anyone. Sam knew it was him though; he had driven this whole thing from the start. He was just glad that Dean felt the same for him. 

 

Sam had no experience when he came on to Dean that first time so he had no idea how he figured Dean would go for it, but he did. He just somehow knew that he had to answer the need that had always been there, to be close to Dean, to touch Dean, to be with Dean. Didn’t know how he knew how to do the things that he wanted to do to Dean, needed to do to Dean, needed Dean to do to him. He just knew. He didn’t understand why he was still shy with girls but could talk filth to Dean that would make a sailor blush, but he could.

 

Sam was mentally counting the bodies still left inside the hot, humid room with them, but either he had miscounted or two had left together because he didn’t realize they were alone until, in a flash, Dean was straddling his lap again, pinning him to the uncomfortable plastic chair with a kiss that was as much an attack as a pleasure. Dean’s rock hard member ground against his as a low growl started way down in his brother’s chest. “So you want to be a cock tease, do you Sammy?”

 

“Come on Dean,” Sam started breathlessly. “I was just having fun.”

 

Dean smirked as he watched the thin sheen of perspiration break out on Sam’s cheeks. “So torturing me is fun for you?”

 

“It’s called anticipation Dean, and it is supposed to be fun.”

 

“Oh, we’re going to have some fun Sammy, that’s for sure.” There was just the slightest hint of menace in Dean’s voice. He rose up, stepping back off Sam but only far enough to kick his shoes off and pull his sweats down. He planted his right foot on the chair beside Sam, his angry red cock bouncing tantalizingly close to Sam’s face. Sam licked his dry lips seeing the beads of pre come oozing generously from the slit. Dean’s voice was low and full of gravel as his left hand cupped his brother’s chin, tilting his eyes upward. “And what do you anticipate is going to happen now Sam?”

 

A strangled sound came from Sam’s throat before he spoke. “Dean . . . please.”

 

“Please what Sam?”

 

Sam wouldn’t say he was afraid, but he could tell that he really needed to stop the tease and cut to the chase. “Please let me suck you.”

 

For all his bravado, shit like that was not what Dean was ready for and he wrapped his hand around the base of his dick to just make it hold on a bit longer as his head dropped back in a moan. “God Sammy, yes.”

 

Sam’s tongue reached out tentatively, almost as if it were his first time, to lick clean the head of the beautiful prize in front of him.

 

San’s tongue felt like raw heat on Dean’s wanting prick, but damn it felt good. Dean’s head reeled. He had to agree with Sam about one thing. The anticipation was making this just so much better. By the time Sam’s mouth closed over his shaft, Dean was beyond any rational thought and he had to keep checking himself that he didn’t just start thrusting into his brother’s throat. 

 

At first Sam was distracted by how uncomfortable the chair was but it didn’t take long for the heady smell and aphrodisiac taste of his brother to divert him from that. He knew that Dean was so keyed up he could make him come just about instantly if he wanted to, but Sam didn’t want to. He wrapped his long nimble fingers around the base of Dean’s thick shaft and concentrated around the top half, holding Dean back from his obvious need to thrust. Sam had let him do that only once and had the unfortunate task of trying to explain his sore throat and raspy voice to John.

 

Dean looked down at the visual that started this whole thing. Sammy’s pretty pink lips were wrapped around him and getting puffier and shiny from all the saliva that seemed to be coming from everywhere. He pushed those shaggy bangs back and Sam looked up at him, his gorgeous hazel eyes half lidded with desire. “Sammy, please baby,” Dean rasped out. “Let me come.”

 

Sam knew he could make this good and make this last, but if he did, he risked Dean just getting pissed off and that wouldn’t get him the attention he sorely wanted. He looked up into Dean’s eyes, so young and so old all at the same time, almost pleading for release. Those eyes, those incredible fucking eyes. How could Sam refuse anything asked from behind those eyes? He reached up with his right hand to caress across his brother’s broad chest to give his nipple a sharp twist just as he reached down with his left to tickle along just behind Dean’s balls. Sam knew all the tricks and hollowed his cheeks to take everything Dean had.

 

Sam sat back with a satisfied smirk on his glossy lips wiping a stray dribble of come off on the back of his hand. “Like that Dean?”

 

Dean’s answer, when it finally came, was in breathless little pants. “Yea, baby. Like that.”

 

They stayed there, like that, for a long moment, just staring at each other. Sam into the eyes that made the sun rise for him and Dean down at the lips that fueled every fantasy he had. Then the washer dinged. 

 

Sam levered himself off the unforgivably hard chair to go tend to the task at hand. 

 

 

Sam reflected that the best thing about having a lover with a lot of experience is that it doesn’t ever seem to take him too much time to get hard again. Then again, Sam never needed a nap and an hour either; he just figured it was because he couldn’t get enough Dean. 

Never enough Dean.

 

 

It wasn’t easy doing laundry with a loaded package in front. A fellow doesn’t notice how often his jeans rub against his dick until that dick is so desperate for his brother to finally, fucking suck him off already! Every time he bent or twisted to move the wet clothes from wash to dry, rough denim felt like sandpaper on his cock and balls and Sam was practically limping. Dean smirked a little at his brother’s discomfort. After all, he thought, payback is a bitch.

Finally as Sam was dropping the last round of quarters in the dryer Dean came up behind him, his big hand rubbing a lazy trail over the cheeks of Sam’s ass. He leaned into Sam’s ear. “Look a little uncomfortable there baby.” He nibbled Sam’s ear lobe and down the side of his neck. Sam moaned. “Want me to help you out with that?”

 

Sam turned to face Dean, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean reached out and bit Sam’s lower lip. Dean hastily, finally, removed Sam’s jeans, gratified to find Sam without jockeys. “Sammy.” He breathed. “You dirty little minx.” 

 

Sam chuckled into the kiss as Dean pushed his t-shirt over his head, forcing him across the aisle to the washing machines. Dean didn’t stop when he got there, only reaching down to grasp Sam’s thighs and boost him up on to the lid of the machine. Sam hissed in a breath as his bare ass and the underside of his balls lay against the cold metal of the machine. Without breaking their kiss, Dean somehow found the pile of quarters and shoved them in the slot choosing a hot wash, warm rinse cycle. “What . . ?” Sam began.

 

“Shhh, baby. Trust me.” As the hot water and steam began to fill the machine, Dean bent down over Sam’s swollen weeping member and stuck his tongue out to take big sweeping licks from root to tip. Sam reached back, his hands flat against the machine to support himself as Dean closed his mouth over the head. The warmth of the steamy machine below and Dean’s warm mouth on his prick was having a pleasurable effect on Sam and he closed his eyes to just enjoy it.

 

The wash cycle started and Sam was afraid he might just drift off to sleep. It all felt so awesome, warm, comforting. Dean licked up the center of his palm and started to slowly stroke Sam’s cock in slow circles, the same rhythm as the machine still sucking on just the head. Sam started to buck his hips up and Dean gently laid his hands on his brother’s muscular thighs, keeping him down as he began to swallow more and more of Sam on each stroke.

 

Then the spin cycle started.

 

Sam cried out as the machine started to shake under him, his bare ass, the sensitive underside of his balls and his tender opening treated to the warm vibrations of the rapidly agitating machine all at once and then Dean swallowed him whole. Sam had to wonder if Dean had done this before or if someone had done it to him because how else would someone figure out that a washing machine is the best fucking place in the world to get a blow job?

 

Dean’s throat was doing a number of things against Sam’s engorged cock while the machine worked on the rest of him and he could feel his orgasm suddenly jump from pleasant tingling to rapid boil in a matter of seconds. “Jesus, Dean.” He reached down to stroke Dean’s hair. “I’m gonna come.”

 

There was a low rumble from Dean’s throat that spoke volumes about how Dean wanted that very thing. Sam came in long slow spurts of musky sweet come that made Dean hum his satisfaction around his brother’s softening member. “Fuck Sammy.” He lifted his head, licking the last from his lips. “You taste so fucking good.”

 

“Mmmm.” Sam answered. “Fruits and vegetables.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. “What?”

 

“I eat more fruits and vegetables, makes your come taste better.”

 

“You are such a nerd.”

 

Sam took a brief moment before jumping down off the machine to check on the dryers. As he walked around the Laundromat, stark naked, it occurred to him that they had not locked the door and even though the hour was late, anyone could come walking in and catch them. His teenaged prick bounced at that suggestion, the sight of which did not escape Dean.

 

“Not finished yet Sammy?”

 

“Well we have to wait for another dryer load anyway.” They moved back together, all still hungry kissing, licking, biting. “We don’t know when we might come up with an excuse again.” He covered the cheeks of Dean’s ass with his massive hands grinding their half hard cocks together. “So I think maybe you better just go ahead and fuck me already.”

 

It could have been a grunt or a moan or a growl, but whatever the sound was that came from Dean just went straight to Sam’s balls either way. “Maybe we better.”

At this point they were both so keyed up that there wasn’t going to be much foreplay or prep or fucking finesse of any kind. Dean never left the house without a little bottle of lube though, he was pretty sure that Dad thought it was hand sanitizer but whatever. With one hand he thrust two fingers into Sam’s hole with little more warning than the lid of the bottle snapping open. With the other he fed the quarters into the machine. 

Sam bent over the lid of the machine, the slow heat of it filling up measured against that of Dean’s fingers prying him open. Sam could hear the contented humming coming from his own throat and even though he kind of thought it made him sound girlie, he couldn’t for the life of him, stop.

 

“Yea baby, you like that?” Dean rubbed lazy circles on Sam’s back as he withdrew his hand to slick himself up. “You ready for my nice fat cock now?” Sam’s hair moved which Dean took as acquiescence. “But you’re always ready for my cock, aren’t you Sammy?”

 

The machine began to rotate against his dick and he was moved beyond speech. As Dean pushed his rock hard cock against and then into Sam it pushed him and his, now hard, dick up against the machine and first his stomach, and then his brain turned to mush. Then Dean reached bottom and set up his rhythm. His hands on Sam’s hips were definitely going to leave marks, but no one would see. Only Sam and he already knew that this ass belonged to Dean. His pace was deep and slow; he didn’t want to slam Sam into the machine and hurt him after all.

 

Dean had chosen the shorter cycle this time, probably realizing that neither of them would last for long, and before Sam knew it the spin started and it was easily going to be his end. The machine shook and spun up against his cock and balls like a giant vibrator and he cried out. The spin cycle emptied the water and then stopped to put clean water in and then spun again, turning the vibrator of and on and Sam was losing it. “Fuck me Dean, do it harder . . now!” Sam loved his brother and had a very real interest in his brother’s pleasure, but if he didn’t soon finish, all this sensation was going to make goo of Sam.

 

Dean wasn’t one to refuse Sam . . . anything but when his little brother talked like that, little Sammy, well it just made this already filthy situation they were in that much dirtier and Dean could not hold back. Dean grabbed those slim hips even harder and pulled Sam’s tight ass to him as he slammed into him. Sam’s body was covered in sweat and glistening in the cold fluorescent light, but it was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen when Sam’s back arched to him and he came in torrents, dripping down the machine and pooling on the floor between his feet. Dean couldn’t hold it any longer and with one final thrust, tight to his Sammy he came, flooding that deep channel with his seed. 

 

The washer dinged below them and Sam chuckled until Dean moved, his cock dropping out of Sam and, with a little squeak from his throat, he mourned the loss. Dean continued to rub lazy circles on Sam’s skin, petting him down through it. “We’d better get this stuff folded and back to the room.”

 

“Yea.” Sam agreed lifting himself off the machine, his head tilting back looking up through sweat soaked bangs as a guy with a duffel walked through the front door. 

 

Sam stared. The guy stared. Dean stared. The guy turned on his heel and left. Sam Winchester didn’t think he’d ever seen Dean get dressed so fast.

 

 

John entered the room, checking the salt line, hex bags, the boys, showered and in bed, Dean watching TV, Sam reading a book and laundry laying on every surface in the room in various states of dryness.

 

“What’s going on here?” He asked, a bit bemused.

 

“Sorry Dad.” Sam buried a smirk in his book when Dean answered. “Ran out of quarters.”


End file.
